The Eden Project
by Sacharine
Summary: Edited Repost. Do read again. Alter Universe.Take the FoR people.Dump them into the future,add a little romance,a little fantasy,a little dramatics and a little sci-fiction.Stir throughly.Sit down and enjoy.Interested?Welcome in...(R in future?)
1. Prologue

**The Eden Project**
    
    Written By: Sacharine
    
    Beta Reader : Cherie (Cher, If you are reading this it is okay to not tell me about the mistakes, once I see them I should know. Thanks!) 
    
    Rating: R
    
    Fandom: Flame of Recca
    
    Pairings: Recca & Yanagi, Mikagami & Fuuko, Domon & Kasumi, and Koganei & Ganko
    
    Archive:  Please ask first.

Author's Note: This is actually an edited repost; please do read again, for the reason for repost was major plot-holes and inconsistency. It will be a major undertaking due to the fact that I'm taking my Prelims now and that the O's are just a month or so away. -21 Sept 2002- Hey Tenshi n Phoniex, I took your advices. The explain and the terminology are now incorporated into the fic. (^_^)

**WARNING, THIS FANFICTION IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE AND MIGHT CONTAIN OFFENSIVE MATERIALS. **

**Prologue******

It was AE 1986, 1986 years after earth was deemed too hazardous for permanent residential. Colonies were built and on Colony MK-87842, a sinister storm had broken out to inflict itself on the rest of the known universe, affecting many, spinning a tale for all of eternity.

A war had taken place, between the Uruhas of Mori Corporation and the Hokages, an elite group of strangely honourable mercenary warriors. A war of the technology and the supernaturalism. A maelstrom of revenge, of hurt and of love. A destined war, that had spawned from thousands of years ago.

One of natural given talent. One of purposely evoked paranormal skill. The Eden Project. Was it possible to create perfect humans? Could humanity be engineered or destroyed? Could we play God without repercussion? Could love truly conquer all?

And last but not least, would blood be thicker than water?


	2. Chapter 1

**The Eden Project**
    
    Written By: Sacharine
    
    Beta Reader: Cherie (I think. WHERE ARR YOU? **Cries**) 
    
    Rating: R
    
    Fandom: Flame of Recca
    
    Pairings: Recca & Yanagi, Mikagami/Raiha & Fuuko, Domon & Kasumi, and Koganei & Ganko
    
    Archive: Please ask first.

**WARNING, THIS FANFICTION IS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE AND MAY CONTAIN OFFENSIVE MATERIALS. **

**Chapter 01**

AE 1986, Mori Labourites

Epsilon 00 Life Force Transfer

"Activation confirmed at Stage= CT14."

"Key it in."

"Affirmative."

"Lagging system boosted."

" Ready on the count of three!"

"One, two, three. All systems ready to go."

"Do it." The voice slithered over his backbone, sending goose bumps up over his skin. His hand hovered indecisively over the ominously red plug. The room with the overtly harsh yellow light has many glowing blue and green translucent clear holographic projections that crowd around a cylinder tank filled with sensory deprivative fluid and one very naked young girl. The room hummed with barely restrained tension and anticipation, faceless people working in a flurry of actions.

"What are you waiting for?" the man spoke again, lazily gesturing with his claws like hand.

"Kurei-sama… I can't do it…"He whimpered, it was wrong, he felt it right down to his bones.

"You can Kazuo Sakura… You did it before and will do it again and again and again. You did it to your daughter. Now it wouldn't do if she happened to have a nasty accident wouldn't it? It would certainly waste all the time we have spend on her to create her talent to manipulate her prehensile hair…" the man wearing the crimson robes murmured softly.

"Yes, Kurei-sama." The scientist closed his eyes and hardens his heart. For Menou, he would do anything, everything. Even taking part in Eden Project. He had joined only the year before but he had already lost most of his humanity. The Eden Project. What a joke. Perfect humans do not exist, would never exist. Only Mori Kouran are mad enough to think he would eventually succeed in creating them. Look at Adam and Eve. They got kicked out of Eden too. This project is doomed from the start. But for Menou… She only got him left now. If only he didn't need Mori Kouran specialists to cure his daughter… then perhaps… perhaps… she could have a normal life, then perhaps he could stop them from laying hands on his precious baby. So many maybes and what-ifs, too bad but they are all never to be. He closed his eyes and pressed the button, his lips a thin line. 

For a moment all was quiet. Scientists and technicians paused in their work to peer at the cylinder. Breathes abated or hushed.

Then it happened.

From within the tank, a wave of distress swamped the room. The girl opened her mouth in a soundless and tormented howl, the water around her bubbling. She twisted and writhed in pain, her mouth gasping and her eyelids fluttering. White electricity crackled over her skin, running all over her in the sickly yellow liquid. Then without warning her eyes flew open. Her light green eyes glowing, she mouthed a single word.

"RECCA!"

 The tank shattered. The electrodes and tubes previously attached to her spluttered and sizzled in the open air, She huddled into herself, oblivious to the electricity that she was sending out, mindless to the technicians and specialist dashing around madly. Her eyes were wide open, almost black in shock. She was muttering to herself, comforting herself, as it seems.

"Recca! Recca…Recca…Recca…Recca…"

The man lifted a hand to his mask and smiled evilly. "Let it begin…"

---

Epsilon 01 Pyrokinetic 

"Strange. His blood pressure rising at a remarkable rate! It too high!"

"Why aren't the suppressants working?"

"Shit! Don't ask me! Kurei-sama was like these too... Maybe they because they are..."

"A solution is needed more than a reason! Think!"

"We better call red alert, if this guy is like Kurei-sama, so mentally instable, then …"

A group of scientists conversed franticly, around the tank, hands working at double speed trying to stabilize E-01 vital statistic. 'Princess... my princess..." the teenage boy in the tank worked his mouth, but no sounds can be heard outside of the tank. The liquid around him start to bubble and vaporize. His eyes flew open and began to glow with an eerie red light. Likewise, strange kanji characters start glow eerily from his upper arms. "PRINCESS!"

---

Epsilon 02 Telekinetic

A young muscle bounded teenage boy sat in the middle of the room, electrodes attached to almost every visible part of his body. His eyes were vacant, his demeanour dead. Random objects were floating around him. And as they watched, more were joining. A clipboard sail pass their head in full steam, barely missing the head of the pony-tailed guy to join its friends.

"Was it wise to take him out of the tank so quickly? Their resistance to thought reform are incredibly high. They might still be loyal to Hokage."

"I want him to be out. The faster he comes to consciousness the faster I can have my revenge. I thirst for his blood."

"Sekioh died in service! You can't blame E-02, Gaou! He will be one of Uruha eventually, you will have to work with him!"

"He killed my brother. My little brother! He must die! At my hands! A bloody death, only for him!"

Epsilon 03

"Mikagami-san! You are not authorized to access this areas! Please return to the Gamma sector!"

"She's calling me… why are you calling me? Why?" The young man pressed his palms against the cylinder, whispering to himself. Immediately the liquid on the other side of the glass near his hand freezes. He jerked his hand away and stared at the motionless figure in the tank. Her hair was russet brown and tangled, her emerald green eyes blank and staring at nothing in particular. "Why?"

~G- 05. Please return to your designated sector~

The mechanical warning echoed painfully in his head. Mikagami sighed mentally and strolled out of the room, his silvery unbound hair rustling behind him. Walking down the corridor he can't help but notice the open door. Taking it as an invitation, he peered in. And blanched.

"Sister?"

Sorry as this chapter is unbeta-ed, please excuse any mistakes! Cherie! Where are you?? 


End file.
